User talk:Nerdgirl1
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Tom 13:44, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Forum:Spock Quote Re: Cats I am looking for a remark that Spock made with regard to cats. I can picture the scene-- Spock has a cat in his lap and says something to the effect that they are fascinating and serve no real purpose. One of my friends thinks it is from "Assignment Earth" because of Isis. I have tried to look it up, but to no avail. Does anyone know the exact quote and from what episode? Amitiel :I can't think of anything about cats, but I think you're thinking of where Spock says that he sees no practical use for tribbles in one scene and in another is seen abesnt-mindedly stroking a tribble while commenting on being immune to the tranquilizing effects of tribbles' cooing. --TommyRaiko 03:28, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::The only one I might guess at would be . Just a stab in the dark though. -- Sulfur 03:48, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Hmmm... I could be confusing the line with , however, there is definitely a similar scene with Spock commenting on cats... Unless someone really knows the quote offhand, I think what is going to happen is I am going to have to watch all the suggested episodes that include Spock and a cat. It's not like I'm going to object to watching Star Trek ;-) Amitiel 06:26, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Woohoo! YouTube comes through! It just required the right search... The scene is from "Assignment Earth" (Though on YouTube the person has improperly called it "Operation Earth"). Spock is holding Isis, and Kirk says to him, "What do you make of the cat, Mr. Spock?" to which Spock replies, "Quite a lovely creature, I find myself strangely drawn to it." I am fairly sure there is one other instance that I am possibly thinking of, and I am determined to find that one too. Amitiel 06:41, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Since this of personal value and not something for any other talk page, archived here. --Alan 13:28, 3 May 2008 (UTC)